jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Klonkrieger/Legends/Archiv
__NOEDITSECTION__ Sturmtruppen = Klonkrieger? Die Sturmtruppen aus den alten filmen sind doch keine Klone mehr oder??--Yoda41 13:16, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Wenn man davon ausgeht, daß die Klone mit der doppelten Geschwindigkeit altern, sind sie bei Episode IV physisch über 60 Jahre alt. Insofern sind die Sturmtruppen allein aus diesem Grund keine Klone der Kamino-Generation bzw. der GAR mehr. Diese dienten nur noch in der Anfangszeit des Imperiums in dessen neuer Armee (die 501. Legion und die Schocktruppen waren dabei führend), übernahmen später z.T. aber Aufgaben als Ausbilder. Es wird allerdings angenommen, daß das Imperium seinerseits (neben der Rekrutierung regulärer Truppen) auch Klone von verschiedenen Vorlagen erstellt hat, um damit seine Reihen zu füllen. Auch wurden hierfür nicht mehr die Kamino-Klontechniken angewandt, sondern neue Klonverfahren, die deutlich schnellere Resultate erzielten. So dürften die Sturmtruppen in den alten Filmen zum Teil Klone, zum Teil rekrutierte Soldaten gewesen sein - aber eben keine klassischen Klonkrieger mehr. RC-9393 13:26, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Die Klonkrieger von den Filmen 1-3 sind die die den Jedi helfen doch im 4-6 werden sie nicht mehr Hergestehllt sonder Dath Vader macht seine Sturmtruppen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Joda23 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 13:35, 16. Apr 2006 (CEST)) :::Weder gab es in EP 1 Klonkrieger, noch werden die Sturmtruppen von Vader "hergestellt". Admiral Ackbar 18:49, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Exzellent Abstimmung (geschafft, 6:0) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 17.02.07 bis zum 03.03.07 *'Pro': Ein ausgezeichneter Artikel über die Klonkrieger, auf die sich die Jedi blind stützen. Hier bleibt keine Frage offen, der Bericht ist ausgezeichnet recherchiert und geht weit über die Norm hinaus. Es werden Aspekte behandelt, die in den Filmen unter den Tisch fallen. Dadurch gewinnen die Klonkrieger an Tiefe und Schärfe, einfach super! Jade-Skywalker 17:06, 17. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Der Artikel ist wirklich sehr gut recherchiert und lässt keine Frage offen. Die Klonkrieger werden von allen Seiten – menschlicher und materieller Weise – beleuchtet und das gefällt mir sehr gut. Ein Exzellent hat es auf jeden Fall verdient... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:09, 21. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Ja sehr schöner artikel--Yoda41 12:30, 22. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Schon ein sehr schöner Artikel, jedoch sollten noch die Spezialvarianten eingefügt werden. SCUBA (Tauchtruppen) --Darth Vader 12:47, 22. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Die Hintergründe werden umfassend erläutert. Auf die Ausbildung wird detailliert eingegangen. Die Ausrüstung der Klonkrieger ist präzise beschrieben. Order 66 und danach wird behandelt. Unbedingt exzellent. Premia Admin 12:50, 22. Feb 2007 (CET) *'Pro': Was soll man dazu sonst noch sagen? Ben Kenobi 13:36, 22. Feb 2007 (CET) Infobox Wieso haben die Klonkrieger nun die Infobox "Imperialer" bekommen, während die einzelnen Klone die "GRepublikaner"-Box haben? Ist mir irgendetwas entgangen? ;-) Abgesehen davon, finde ich es generell etwas merkwürdig, die Klonkrieger als "Imperiale" zu bezeichnen... Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 12:31, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :ich bin mal davon ausgegenagen, dass die Klontruppen im Imperium, also nach 19 VSY noch verwendet wurden, ist doch so oder?--Yoda41 12:33, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Naja, sie wurden dann aber offiziell zu Sturmtruppen und waren auch nicht mehr alle geklont, sondern durch reguläre Kräfte ergänzt und schließlich ersetzt. Der Begriff "Klonkrieger" beschränkt sich eigentlich auf die Klonkriege und wurde danach nicht mehr verwendet. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 12:39, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :::ok, dann ist wohl eine republik infobox besser.--Yoda41 12:43, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Würde ich auch sagen, denn Klonkrieger waren definitiv die Soldaten der "Großen Armee der Republik" und nicht des Imperiums ;-) RC-9393 Admin 12:46, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Ich hab noch nen Vorschlag: Wie wär's mit ner Klonkrieger-Infobox? Natürlich mit gleicher Farbe wie die GReps, nur noch zusätzlichen Unterpunkten wie z.B. Rang, Einheit oder wichtige Einsätze. Was meint ihr dazu? Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 14:29, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :Für alles, was Klonkrieger betrifft, bin ich immer zu haben ;-) So lange es anderen Benutzern nicht übertrieben vorkommt oder zu unübersichtlich ist, bin ich dafür. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 16:14, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Ich würde auch das Austauschen übernehmen... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 16:29, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Ich find, das ist ne gute Idee.--Yoda41 16:29, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Größe der Menschen Ist euch aufgefallen, dass die meißten Männer bei SW 1,83 m groß sind? :Beziehst du das jetzt auf die Klonkrieger oder die Menschen allgemein Jango 23:08, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) nach bearbeitungskonflikt: mmhh interessant, wer ausser den Klonen ist den noch 1.83 m groß? Die klone sind es ja nur, da sie 1:1 Kopien vonJango sind(körperlich zumindest) und der war ja 1,83 m groß bis Mace ihn einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hat. Boba 23:09, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich mein die meisten menschlichen Männer. Egal ob Klon oder nicht. Rüstung Hey ich hätte gerne Klon Rüsung zu anziehen. Wisst ihr wo man sowas herbekommt? Oder habt ihr eine Idee aus welchen materialien man sich sowas selber bauen könnte? Kaufen kann man die z.B. hier, http://shop.starwars.com/catalog/product.xml?product_id=2612;category_id=371 wird aber sicher nicht billig, 74,99$ plus Versand aus Amerika. Admiral Ackbar 18:22, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Danke, aber das ist nich das was ich suche. Ich will so ne richtige rüstung, aus stabilem Plastik oder so. Rebellen-Dienst Ein Klonkrieger kommt zum Rebellen Dienst.Able-1707 Wisst ihr was über den? Shaak ti 21:59, 12. Juli 2007 (CEST) :Ja, der kommt im Comic General Skywalker der Imperium-Comicreihe vor. Ich hatte vorgesehen, bald einen Artikel über den zu schreiben. Das was hier im Artikel steht, stimmt aber schon. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:05, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke für die info.Aber wär es nicht besser wenn wie einen Artikel darüber schreiben? Shaak ti 22:09, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja, ich möchte demnächst einen Artikel über den Klonkrieger schreiben. Ich mache aber erst noch ein paar Sachen aus dem Comic Der Preis der Macht und dann komm ich direkt zu General Skywalker :) Also, der Artikel kommt. Ich kann aber bestätigen, dass der Abschnitt in diesem Artikel zu 1.000 Prozent stimmt. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:14, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ist nicht so wichtig ich freu mich das du ihn bald schreibst. Shaak ti 22:18, 12.Juli 2007 (CEST) hör auf so viel zu fragen Shaak ti :Hey, wieso dieses anonyme Gestänker? Jeder darf Fragen stellen! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:22, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) wer ist das überhaupt? Shaak ti 22:24, 12.Juli 2007 (CEST) :Immer der, der frägt... ich meine das im Ernst :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:27, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) hää???.Was meinst du?Shaak ti 22:30, 12.Juli 2007 (CEST) :Naja, ist ja auch egal. Es war eine IP-Adresse und das bedeutet, dass es jemand war, der hier keinen Benutzernamne besitzt. Er glaubt anonym zu sein, da er sich hier nicht angemeldet hat. Aber eigentlich ist man als angemeldeter Benutzer genauso anonym wie eine IP-Adresse. Der Unterschied liegt nur darin, dass man dann einen Benutzernamen hat und eine eigene Benutzerseite. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:33, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ach so. Er ist so wieso bestimmt weg.Shaak ti 22:36, 12.Juli 2007 (CEST) :Och menno -.- ich wollt über Able schreiben Jango 23:20, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Sind noch welche Klonkrieger zur Rebillion gekommen?Jango du und Little Ani könnt den Artikel zusammen schreiben..Shaak ti 00:19, 12.Juli 2007 (CEST) Danke Little Ani das du den artikel über CT-1707 geschrieben hast.Gibt es wirklich keine anderen Klonkrieger die zum Rebellen-Dienst gewechselt sind.Shaak ti 19:21, 13.Juli 2007 (CEST) Klone der Macht Wäre es nicht möglich, einen Jedi als "Vater" einer Klonarmee zu benutzen und so eine Armee aus Jedi zu erschaffen? Oder kann man die Midi-Chlorianer nicht so klonen, dass das Original genauso viele hat, wie die Klone? :Theoretisch müsste das gehen, da Palpatine auch geklont wurde und dieser klon ebenfalls die macht anweden konnte.--Yoda41 Admin 17:01, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::BK: ::Möglich wäre das vielleicht. C'baoth, Luuke und Palpatines klone waren auch machtempfänglich, aber es wäre bestimmt ein Problem diese Jediklonarmee aus zu bilden. Außerdem war es Palpatines Plan mit den Klonen die Jedi zu vernichten, da wird er nicht noch mehr machen ;) 17:04, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Jedenfalls wesentlich effektiver, denn selbst ohne Ausbildung würden die Klone mit der Zeit gewisse Vorahnungen bekommen, die ihnen ein paar Sekunden Vorsprung gegenüber normalen Soldaten geben würden. --Darth Sakord 22:03, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Waffen Granaten Unter Waffen steht dass jeder reguläre Klonkrieger zwei Granaten hat (und noch ein paar andere). Aber was sind das für Granaten? Es gibt nämlich sehr viele Granaten. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 22:09, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hmm...also ich würde sagen, das sind Granaten die erst"Piep-Piep-Piep..." und dann"BOOM!"machen...:~) Ne im ernst: Ich tippe mal, dass die Klone mit verschiedenen Typen von Granaten ausgestattet wurde, je nach Missionsziel unterschiedliche. MfG, Wolverine Koon 23:05, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Das könnte gut möglich sein. Danke! Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 12:43, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich denke das die meistens EMP-Granaten bei sich trugen, da sie ja hauptsächlich gegen Droiden kämpften.--MfG Mand'alor Kal (Cantina) 18:48, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Jo, aber wenn mich nicht alles täuscht haben die schon hinten am Gürtel den Imperialen Termaldetonator (Zylindrisch, weiß, wie bei den Sturmtruppen) 18:55, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Nicht ganz, glaube ich. Die Thermaldetonatoren der Sturmtruppen sind glaube ich eine Neuentwicklung des Imperiums und damit die Nachfolger der Detonatoren aus den Klonkriegen. @Cody: Wenn man auf Bearbeiten klickt, sieht deine Unterschrift irgendwie seltsam aus, weil die so verdammt lang ist. Ist das nur bei mir so? MfG, Wolverine Koon 19:57, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Sieht... sehr lang und kompliziert aus... wozu is das gut?--MfG Mand'alor Kal (Cantina) 20:04, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ich schätze mal, er will Benutzer verwirren.^^--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 20:09, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Witzbold... --MfG Mand'alor Kal (Cantina) 20:11, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::: So besser? 20:56, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Wesentlich besser. Aber wofür war dieser ganze Schrott bei deiner Unterschrift jetzt gut? MfG, Wolverine Koon 10:07, 24. Apr. 2008 (CEST) DC-15s Blasterpistole Zunächst: Ich habe den Abschnitt unterteilt, weil ich 'ne Frage zu den Waffen habe. Warum wird die DC-15s bei Standard- und Spezialwaffen erwähnt? Ist es nun eine spezielle oder massenhaft genutzte Pistole? DaCapo 19:11, 12. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Von der Deeze-15s gab es zwei Ausführungen: Eine, die von den Republic Commandos benutzt wurde und eine, die von den ARCs und den regulären Klontruppen verwendet wurde. Kann man aber auch alles im Artikel über die entsprechende Waffe nachlesen... --Kal Kommentar? 20:01, 12. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Fragen Wenn die Klone so Programiert sind das sie der Republik treu sind warum arbeiten sie dan noch in den Änfangszeiten des Imperiums weiter für das sie gar nich erschaffen wurden kann mir das mal einer sagen aber nicht mit der begrüngung das ihn das einfach nicht gesagt wurde danke wäre nettDarth Revan Feuerroter Teufel 16:31, 29. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Weil Palpatine jä erst Kanzler der Repulik und dann Imperator war. Palpatine war der Oberbefehlshaber der Klonarmee, daher waren sie auch treu zum Imperium.--MfG Mand'alor Kal (Cantina) 13:45, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Die Klone sind keine Droiden. Sie wurden nicht programmiert, sondern erzogen. Und sie wurden nun mal darauf erzogen, ihrer oberster Autorität höchste Loyalität entgegenzubringen, und diese war nunmal Kanzler Palpatine. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 13:47, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Danke für die Antwort so was hatte ich mir schon fast gedacht war mir nur nicht sicher wollte noch die bestätigung von echten Experten danke nochmals. Darth Revan Feuerroter Teufel 16:31, 29. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Wir hätten da mal die Frage was "aruetiise" ist der begriff kmmt uns nicht bekannt vor mit freundliche Grüßen GRUPPE10 :::::Aruetii kommt aus der Sprache der Mandalorianer, dem Mando'a, welche mit diesem Begriff "Nicht-Mandalorianer" kennzeichen. Ein Mandalorianer zeichnet sich dadurch aus, das er nach den Resol'Nare lebt, folglich ist jeder der dies nicht tut kein Mandalorianer also ein Aruetii. Lest euch dazu auch mal die verlinkten Artikel durch, so versteht mann das noch besser. Hoffe ich konnte euch helfen. Jango 12:28, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) Captin Hatten die Klon Captins eigentlich auch ein buchstaben kürzel vor der nummer wie z.B.CC1004?--Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 12:54, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Captin? Was ist ein Captin? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:45, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ich denke das sollte Capt'a'''in heißen. Thor 18:48, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Ähhm...lesen! Captains trugen anscheinend auch CC steht im Artikel! ''Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 22:50, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) Im Artikel steht das CC für Clone-Commander und Clone-Captain stehen kann, was ich jedoch komisch finde ist, dass da steht, dass die ID der Captains länger als vier Zahlen ist, das gegenteil beweist jedoch CC-7567 Captain "Rex"! Gruß Joni 07:19, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ich habe es mal entfernt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:27, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Dann ist ja gut! Joni 12:31, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) Info-Box-Bild Wieso haltet der Klonkrieger auf dem Bild das Gewehr so, dass er den Abzug links hat? Die waren doch keine Links-Händer! Oder? Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 16:27, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Offenbar waren es Beithänder, wenn sie das von Jango geerbt haben. Er und Boba schossen bei Einhandpistolen mit rechts, bei schwereren Gewehren hatten sie den Abzug allerdings in der Linken. --Darth Sakord 22:56, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Normale Klone? gag es nachdem die ARC-Komandanten Ausgebildet wurden und alle Klonkrieger die Phase 2 Rüstung bekommen hatten Klonkrieger die nur eine weise Rüstung Trugen? :Sicher! Schau mal in Episode 3. An der Stelle wo der 9. Assault Corps sich auf Coruscant für Kashyyyk vorbereitet. Da siehst du nur weiße Phase 2 Klonkrieger. Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 11:21, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Rebellion? Sorry, ich bin mir jetzt nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube nicht, dass man die KLone in die Ära der Rebellion einordnen kann, oder? Nach dem Fall der Republik wurden die doch alle zu Sturmtruppen?! Graawwwwrl, Lowie wanna talk? 16:59, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Mindestens einen Klonkrieger gab es noch. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:01, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Das mag sein, aber wenn man sich die Größe der GAR anschaut, ist der eine doch relativ unrelevant, oder? ::Graawwwwrl, Lowie wanna talk? 17:05, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Wir entscheiden nicht nach Relevanz, da sich diese je nach Sichtweise ändern kann. Wir behandeln Fakten und dieser eine gehört eben dazu. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:14, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::In Battlefront II ist man in der Kampagne ein Klonkrieger, der noch in der Schlacht von Hoth mitkämpft. Da die Kampagne von BF2 kanonisch ist - bitte sehr, die Rebellion stimmt also. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 17:29, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Die 501. Legion kann zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr aus Klonen bestanden haben, schließlich ist Luke Skywalker mehrfach auf die 501. getroffen (erster Todesstern, Hoth, Bespine, Endor) und hat nie gespührt, dass es Klone waren, als er jedoch auf der Katana auf Thrawns Klonsoldaten traf, merkte er sofort, dass mit denen etwas nicht stimmte, weil es sich bei allen nur um Facetten des selben Bewustseins handelt. Wäre die 501. nur aus Klonen von Jango Fett zusammengestzt, hätte es da genauso sein müssen, für Luke war das Gefühl auf der Katana aber völlig neu. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:16, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Die Klone, die die Katana-Flotte infiltriert haben, sind speziell für diese Aufgabe geklont worden und waren nicht so "vollständig" wie die Fett-Klone. 18:41, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Stimmt auch wieder, evt habe die 10 Jahre reifezeit da einen unterschied gemacht. Aber Original-Klonkrieger wären zur Zeit der Schlacht von Hoth fast 70 Jahre alt gewesen (altern schließlich doppelt so schnell) und damit zu alt für eine Elitelegion. Also waren es evt. Klone, aber keine Klonkrieger im Ursprünglichen Sinne sondern spätere Produktionsserien. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:47, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Able is zur Zeit der Rebellion immernoch quietschfidel... Bild:;-).gif 18:54, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Der Erzähler der Kampagne (= Klonkrieger, da er von seinen Erlebnissen erzählt) ist auf Hoth noch der gleiche wie auf Geonosis. Hoth ist auch seine letzte Mission und da machte die 501. auch die Spezialjobs. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:30, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Klonkörper sind klone eigentlich nicht auch menschen . die müssen doch garantiert auf toilette und so oder ? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 16:57, 9. Nov. 2008 (Diskussion) 217.91.96.107) :Klar sind klone auch Menschen nur ethisch gesehen vielleicht nicht so ganz, und ja die müssen genauso aufs klo wie jeder andere auch, so müssen sie auch essen und trinken :) Jango 17:43, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Müsen die Klone durch das doppelt so schnelle wachstum auch doppelt so viel essen und trinken, der Organismus alter ja auch schneller.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Roewi (Diskussion • Beiträge) 24. Jan. 2009, 13:57:23) ::::Die Klonkrieger hatten eine spezielle Diät, die auf ihren beschleunigten Metabolismus angepasst war. Pandora Diskussion 14:32, 24. Jan. 2009 (CET) Exzellent-Wiederwahl – Januar 2009 (gescheitert) * : Ich kann keinen der genannten Gründe nachvollziehen, die eine Abwahl rechtfertigen würden. Sicherlich sollte der Geschichtsteil weiter ausgebaut werden, jedoch sehe ich dies primär als Aufgabe für den Artikel "Klonkriege". Und Einzelnachweise kann man auch ohne eine Abwahl einbauen. In dem Artikel wird das Thema rund um die Klonkrieger gut und verständlich abgehandelt, daher gebe ich Pro. – Andro Disku 20:45, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) * : Ich schließe mich da Andro voll und ganz an. Boba (FAQ) 16:16, 12. Jan. 2009 (CET) * : Einzelnachweise sind keine Grundvorraussetzung für einen exzellenten Artikel - exzellent ist er aber auch abgesehen davon immer noch. Bel Iblis 16:27, 12. Jan. 2009 (CET) * :ich bin bauch der meinung das der artikel exzellent ist dieser artikel hat alle wichtigen infos über klone **Tut mir Leid, nur angemeldete Benutzer mit 50 Edits dürfen abstimmen Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 13:23, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) * : Kann mich meinen Vorrednern nur anschließen. Er behandelt die Klonkrieger immer noch hervorragend. Meines Erachtens sind Informationen über Schlachten hier Fehl am Platz, da sonst irgenwann daraus ne ziemlich häßßliche Liste werden würde. Für diesbezügliche Informationen ist der Klonkrieg Artikel zuständig. Jango 22:32, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Naja, in der angesprochenen Schlacht ging es allerdings nochmal um die Produktion von Klonen für eine Privatarmee der Kamionaner usw, kenne wie gesagt die Quelllage nicht und kann deshalb nicht recht entscheiden, ob das drin sein muss oder nicht. Pandora Diskussion 22:40, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Hmm fällt mir jetzt spontan eig nur Battlefront II zu ein. Da wird die 501. nach kamino geschickt um die Genvorlagen Jangos zu zerstören. Da die Kaminoaner Wind davon bekommen haben, das es da nicht mit rechten dingen zu geht, also imperium und so...Jango 22:44, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) * : Ich finde die Geschichte müsste deutlich ausgeweitet werden. Nicht nur der vorhandene Text, sondern auch die weitere Story. Zudem sollten die Einzelnachweise nachgefügt werden. Insgesamt ist der Artikel sicherlich gut, aber meiner Meinung nach nicht Exzellent, da er nicht so sehr ins Detail geht.--Darth Vader 17:44, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) **Ohne Signatur ist die Stimme ungültig. Bel Iblis 17:43, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) ***Nachgereicht. --Darth Vader 17:44, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) * : "Informationen im Artikel müssen mit offiziellen Quellen belegt sein." Mehrere Zitate sind aber immer noch ohne Quellenangabe, daher nicht exzellent. Admiral Ackbar 23:40, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) * : Ich hätte gerne noch was aus der Ära der Rebellion. Gruß JunoDiskussion 19:15, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) **Hast du den Artikel eigentlich gelesen? Zur Ära der Rebellion ist alles gesagt, mann brauch sich nur mal den Abschnitt nach dem Krieg durchzulesen. Oder wie soll mann deine Forderung zum Themsa Rebellion verstehen? Boba (FAQ) 19:19, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) ***Ja. Aber das Bild des Artikels ist nicht gut. Es sind nur Bilder aus der anderen Ära und der Reb-Abschnitt ist ein bischen kurz. Gruß JunoDiskussion 19:31, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) ***Schon mal dran gedacht, dass es aus der Rebellionszeit keine Bilder der Klonkrieger gibt? Die würden dementsprechend ja wie normale Sturmtruppen aussehen... Pandora Diskussion 20:34, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) ****Das einzige Bild was mir jetzt dazu einfällt ist das von Able ich schau mir mal den Artikel an :) Jango 17:03, 12. Jan. 2009 (CET) * : Also zu Juno Aussage, es gibt nur einem Klonkrieger wären der Rebellion und war Able, von dem könnte man ein Bild reinsetzen mit Bart und so, aber der is absolut nicht Representativ, das sind eher die Sturmtruppen oder die desertierten Klonkrieger. Der Teil des Artikels is gut an dem Fehlt nix bzw. so gut wie nix. Einzellnachweise sind wirklich nicht notwendig, und auch nicht entscheident für den Exzellentstatus, was mir in dem Artikel ein wenig fehlt ist: Erstens der Rest der Geschichte der Klonkrieger, damit meine ich das Klonen in der zweiten Generation also nachdem Jango Tod ist; die geheimen Klone von Coruscant; und die "bösen Brüder" der Klone die von den Kaminoaner illegalerweise erschaffen worden sind. Zweitens ist der Waffenabschnitt bei der Ausrüstung ein wenig ausbaufähig. Drittens gilt das selbe mit der Ausbaufähigkeit auf den Abschnitt Order 66. Die Abgesprochen Punkte mögen für mache ein Kontra rechtfertigen, aber für mich nicht ich sehe auch as gute im Artikel, aber für ein Pro reichts von mir aber auch nicht, also bleib ich Neutral. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:12, 12. Jan. 2009 (CET) * : An sich würde ich dem Artikel ein Pro geben, aber da ich mich mit der Quellenlage absolut nicht auskenne, und von verschiedenen Quellen gehört habe, dass es etwa noch Schlachten auf Kamino in der Zeit des Imperiums gab, werd ich erstmal unbestimmt abstimmen. Pandora Diskussion 13:38, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) * : Da ich behaupte, mich zumindest mit Republic Commando recht gut auszukennen, muss ich schon sagen, dass hier noch einiges ausführlicher geschrieben werden könnte. Allerdings fehlt auch mir der Überblick, weshalb ich froh wäre, wenn RC-9393 irgendwann selbst noch einmal drüberschauen könnte. 22:36, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) * : Ich würde dem Artikel gerne ein Pro geben, aber mehrere Zitate haben keine Quellenangabe, und so etwas darf bei einem exzellenten Artikel nicht der Fall sein. Also bitte nachtragen, dann gibt es das Pro. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:05, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) Mit vier Pro, zwei Kontra, drei Neutrellen und einer Abwartenden Stimme hat der Artikel die Wiederwahl nicht bestanden. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 00:26, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) Beförderungen und Degradierungen Wurden Klonkrieger eigentlich befördert oder degradiert? Das gehört ja auch zu einer Armee, daß Soldaten für besondere Leistungen höhere Ränge erhalten bzw. bei Versagen zurückgestuft werden. --Exodianecross 15:46, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) Rot! Gibt es auch rote Markierungen bei Klonen, die nicht den Coruscant-Wachen oder den Schocktruppen angehören. Gruß Joni 18:22, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :bei Phase-I rüstung sind die Captains rot bei Phase II kann ich dir das ncih sagen :/ Jango 22:13, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Danke, Jango!!! Gruß Joni 07:55, 2. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Kampfsportraining Ist jemandem bekannt welches Training im unbewaffneten Kampf die Klone bekamen? In Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger ist auf Kamino bei als der Primierminister von Kamino sagt: "...abgesehen von seiner Bezahlung die beträchtlich ist hat Fett nur eine einzige Sache verlangt: einen unveränderten Klon für sich selbst, kurios nicht war!" ist im Hintergrund zu sehen wie einige eine Art Kata machen und andere Klone sich mit Fußtritten bekämpfen. Wie nennt man diese Kampfsportart im Star Wars Universum, und was ist ihr Vorbild in der Realität. Ist das bekannt? --MartinIGB 11:41, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :dazu ist glaube ich nichts genaues bekannt, aber soweit ich weiß sieht man in KotOR II einige Mandalorianer die eine waffenlose Kampftechnik praktizieren und da Jango ja ebenfalls Mandolorianer ist, wird er wohl selbst auhc in der Lage sein diese Kampftechniken zu praktizieren. Und da er größtenteils für die ausbildung der Alpha ARCs zuständig war, wird er ihnen dass beigebracht haben und die Kamoinianer werdens dann wohl übernommen haben. Aber das ist reine Spekulation, ob das so ist weiß ich nicht, aber es wäre denkbar. Aber was da jetzt Vorbild für war kann ich nicht sagen. Boba (FAQ) 12:06, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Zumindest die Klon-Attentäter wurden in Teräs Käsi ausgebildet. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:32, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Rüstung in Clone Wars In der Fernsehserie Star Wars the Clone Wars haben die Klone ja das Grunddesign der Phase I Rüstung aber Captain Rex hat schon die blauen Markierungen der Phase II Rüstungen der 501.Legion. Außerdem hat Cody schon seine orangenen und Bly seine gelben Markierungen. Ist das eine art Fehler der Macher? Plasma 11:24, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Da TCW nicht gerade für seine Fehlerfreiheit bekannt ist, und es allen anderen Quellen wiederspricht, könnte diese Vermutung nahe liegen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 11:56, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Liste der Klone Sollte man dem Artikel nicht noch eine Liste der verschiedenen Soldatentypen hinzufügen? Ich habe leider nicht die passenden Informationen um das zu tun oder könnte das vieleicht jemand anders machen? Sagt mir bescheid wenn jemand damit anfängt. Gruß Plasma 16:28, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Blos keine neuen Listen. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 18:19, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) Sexualtrieb der Klone Ich frage mich ob der Sexualtrieb der Klone auch reguliert wurde, in der Serie The Clone Wars wurden in den Unterkünften der Klone Pin-up Poster an der Wand gezeigt und der Null-ARC Jaing Skirata hatte später eine Familie! Gibt es dazu etwas kanonisches? --Exodianecross 13:08, 1. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Zwar würde ich von TCW einfach sagen, dass sie das gemacht haben, weil es dem Soldatenklischee entspricht, aber auch in Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden entdeckt ein Klon die Liebe, also scheinen sie da nicht eingegriffen zu haben. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 13:28, 1. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Aha, so ist das. Na ja, man hätte auch vermuten können daß diese "Funktion" von den Kaminoanern deaktiviert oder gar nicht erst integriert wurde. Aber danke für die Info Pandora! --Exodianecross 14:01, 1. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::In Triple Zero gibts auch mehrere Anzeichen dafür, dass der Trieb eben nicht deaktiviert wurde. Master Revan 14:02, 1. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Es sind wie gesagt auch „Klone“ und keine maßgeschneiderten menschlichen „Androiden“, die so im Labor zusammengebastelt wurden, dass sie praktisch Droiden sind.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:06, 1. Aug. 2009 (CEST)